A portable electronic device may include one or more hardware sensors, each operable to produce hardware sensor output that is indicative of the orientation of the device within its environment, or that is indicative of motion of the device within its environment, or that is indicative of both the orientation and motion of the device within its environment. Traditionally, access to output from these hardware sensors has not been restricted.
Appendix A provides pseudo-code examples for how a sensor driver may control what, if any hardware sensor output is receivable by a process, using synchronous communication; and
Appendix B provides pseudo-code examples for how a sensor drive may control what, if any hardware sensor output is receivable by a process, using asynchronous communication.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.